El octavo laberinto
by amor por escribir
Summary: Lucy sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, en esa estúpida caja de paredes altas, en ese maldito laberinto, sin escapatoria. El mundo de Lucy era ese; rodeada de bestias de forma humana, de armas en lugar de manos, sin recordar su pasado, mientras el miedo la sigue a cada paso. Ese era su vida en el octavo laberinto, el laberinto del Dragón. ¿El principio es el final?


**Prólogo**

Comenzó a jadear por aire desesperadamente, al instante que sus ojos se abrían en par y se sentaba sobre esta...¿Cápsula en forma de esfera? Respiro, con toda su fuerza, como quisiera, de la forma que quisiera. Estaba viva. Lucy sabía que eso era lo único que importaba ahora. Su corazón latía.

El bosque en donde estaba era colorido y se le veía realmente vivo, como si tuviera alma propia.

Lucy miró a su alrededor, asustada, sabiendo que no era su lugar aquel bosque. Un lugar definitivamente pequeño, lleno de árboles que lo cercaban.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre la cápsula y empujó con ambas piernas en un intento de saltar. Cayó al hacerlo, pero lo logró.

Un camino de placas doradas se hacía paso bajo sus pies. Se volteó mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, mas solo esa parecía ser la única entrada o salida. Como ustedes quieran llamarle.

Recorrió todo el camino, uno realmente largo, hasta que ocho puertas se encontraban abiertas frente de ella. Todas las puertas tenían un símbolo junto con el número que le correspondía.

La primera puerta, cubierta por el símbolo de una sirena resplandeciente, algo dañada, con el número uno en la parte arriba de la puerta sobre el marco.

La segunda tenía la forma de un gato, luego del signo dos.

La tercera era lo mismo, la forma de un caballo, con el tercer número.

Siguió pasando las puertas, todas parecían iguales, el mismo tamaño, color, figura. Eso era hasta que llegó a la número ocho. Quizás ese había sido su número favorito antes de su instantánea pérdida de memoria, tal vez.

No dudó cuando todas las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, entrando en la octava. Se escuchó el choque de piedras detrás de Lucy, y el miedo comenzó a invadirla cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba. Paredes anchas y altas, echas de piedra lisa, extendidas hacia lo más allá de la vista de Lucy.

Sabía donde estaba.

Ese era el octavo laberinto, el laberinto del Dragón. En otras palabras, el peor lugar donde podría estar antes de morir. Si, morir.

Dio la vuelta, con la nula esperanza de que la puerta siguiera ahí y que de un momento a otro los bloques de piedra chirrearan y se separaran entre sí. Sus ojos se abrieron con desesperación cuando vio lo que estaba tras ella. Una bestia de unos tres metros la observaba entre la oscuridad, dando vuelta sus sierras de forma circular, tratando de arrastrar su espeluznante forma humana, atada a un largo palo de madera.

¿Por qué no podía cortar una simple soga, dañada y a punto de ser gastada completamente, con la sierra circular que tenía en la mano?

―Tranquila, esta demente―dijo una vos suave y serena detrás de Lucy.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, topándose con un chico que parecía tener la misma edad de ella, tal vez un poco más alto y delgado. El cabello oscuro, una cadena colgando del cuello y sin camisa―. Es algo común encontrarnos con estos tipos de camino―se acercó al hombre, atado al poste―. Tuviste suerte, normalmente andan de a grupos y―remarcó la última palabra―sin atar.

Lucy sintió un hueco en su estómago, confundida, asustada, y ahora que se daba cuenta, sedienta.

―Soy Gray―se acercó a la bestia y, con un cuchillo que llevaba en su cinturón, la clavó en medio de la frente―, Gray Fullbustery―la miró unos segundos para que ella también dijera su nombre.

―Lucy

Gray le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y se adelantó.

―Bien, Lucy, sera mejor que me sigas―caminó un par de metros, pero ella espero; parecía no confiar en él―. Créeme, no querrás estas aquí cuando se haga de noche―le dio una sonrisa burlona―. Claro, a menos que quieras quedarte con una banda de esos locos rondeando por ahí con sus armas―señaló con su dedo índice el cadáver que manchaba el suelo con cada gota de sangre que caía de su rostro―, como prefieras―comenzó a correr por el angosto camino.

Lucy no necesitaba saber más. Siguió al extraño mientras doblaba por las subsecciones del laberinto, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda.

** Sé que a algunas personas no les gustan los prólogos poco elaborados o cortos, pero creo que un real prólogo es aquel que muestra algo de historia antes de la historia. Traté de mostrar un poco de que trata, aunque es corto y la historia aún no tiene forma :3**

**Para aquella persona que leyó:**

**¡Muchas gracias y espero verte en el capítulo 1!**

**Luly-**


End file.
